


Don't Cry Over Lost Toothpaste

by Thisusernameistakenagain



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Cancer, Death of a friend, EFA Fic Challenge 2019, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, dealing with death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 16:28:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17881250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thisusernameistakenagain/pseuds/Thisusernameistakenagain
Summary: Waverly loses a friend to Leukemia and has a hard time figuring out how to deal with it





	Don't Cry Over Lost Toothpaste

**Author's Note:**

> Cranked this out last minute for the Earp Fiction Addiction challenge! Hope you all enjoy!

“Honey, where’s the toothpaste? I can’t find it.”

  
Waverly dug frantically through her toiletry bag trying to find the little travel tube she knew she threw in there before she left, trying not to have a breakdown in the process.

  
“I’ll check in my bag,” Nicole said.

  
The redhead got up from the hotel bed and went to check her own luggage for some toothpaste, in the end only finding her toothbrush and some breath mints.

  
“Will breath mints work?”

  
Waverly popped her head out of the bathroom.

  
“What?”

  
“Will breath mints work?” Nicole repeated.

  
“For bad breath, yes. For good dental hygiene, no.”

  
Nicole dumped out a couple breath mints for herself and headed to the bathroom. She crept up behind her girlfriend and hugged her from behind, resting her chin on Waverly’s shoulder. Waverly melted into the hug and calmed down enough to steal a quick kiss.

  
“I’ll head out to the store and get you some toothpaste. You just sit here and try not to go crazy over ‘good dental hygiene.’”

  
“I won’t, I promise.”

  
Nicole threw on some clothes and headed out the door, hoping Waverly would be okay without her. She’d been acting differently since finding out one of her college friends had died about a week ago. She acted overly happy and cheerful, like she was trying to hide the fact she could breakdown at any minute. They’d talked about it on several occasions, but Waverly just blew it off every time. It wasn’t healthy, Nicole knew that, but neither of them had dealt with the death of a close friend before. They didn’t know how to handle it properly.

  
That was why they were on vacation in the first place. She thought that maybe Waverly would be able to destress and cope better if she wasn’t in Purgatory constantly working on cases and pushing the grief into the back of her mind. Plus, Nicole would be able to be there for support whenever she did finally breakdown.

  
Nicole pulled into the grocery store parking lot and quickly made her way to the dental section. She found a small tube of toothpaste and brought it to checkout, along with some candy and junk food she knew Waverly liked.

  
On the way back to the car, her phone started to ring.

  
“Hello?”

  
There was nothing but sobbing on the other end. _Waverly_.

  
“Honey I’ll be there soon okay?”

  
“ _Please hurry. I need you._ ”

  
Waverly hung up the phone and Nicole tried her best to get to the hotel as quickly as possible. When she got back to the hotel, she grabbed the toothpaste and junk food and practically ran up to their room. She found Waverly in the bed under several layers of blankets and curled up into a ball. The grocery bag was placed onto the floor and Nicole slid into bed with her grieving girlfriend. They sat in silence for awhile until Waverly finally was able to speak.

  
“I didn’t even really hang around him all that much, there was such a big group of us. Despite the fact I was never really around him, he always made me laugh with the stupid shit he did. One of the funniest things I can remember was our first Halloween as a group and there were people in the parking lot out front of our dorm. He started dry humping a skeleton he bought for a project right in front of the window. I think I still have it on video somewhere.”

  
Waverly paused, trying to not start sobbing again. Nicole started rubbing her back to show her support.

  
“When I got the call from Charlie that Garrett was dead I thought it was a joke. He’d always complained that his leg hurt, but nobody thought anything of it, not even him. Then he went back home for a semester and found out leukemia. It had gone away, but just like that it came back and put him in a coma.”

  
Waverly started crying again.

  
“On life support for about a week. His wife would have kept him on it longer, but they didn’t have the money. He died shortly after they pulled the plug.”

  
Silence filled the room as Waverly finished her explanation on what happened. The couple shifted so that Waverly was laying on top of Nicole. Nicole continued to rub her back in a comforting manner until they both fell asleep.

  
Waverly woke up first, mildly confused as to what happened. She remembered when she saw the grocery bag on the floor. _Oh right, toothpaste_. She tried her best to get out of bed without waking Nicole so she could brush her teeth for once. For the most part she succeeded, but Nicole woke up to the sound of running water and bristles on teeth, noticing the grocery bag was missing.  
The redhead got out of bed and made her way into the bathroom again, finding her girlfriend finishing up getting ready for the day (even if it was already over half way over).

  
“I see you found the toothpaste.”

  
“I did.”

  
Waverly turned around to give Nicole another kiss.

  
“I think you could use some too,” Waverly joked.

  
The couple laughed and continued to get ready to go out.

  
“Do you want to go get dinner?” Nicole asked, glad that her girlfriend was in a much better mood now.

  
“I’d love to.”

  
Nicole unscrewed the cap to the toothpaste and put some on her toothbrush. Thinking about it, it was probably a good thing that Waverly had forgotten it. It gave her time to think about what happened, even if she was trying not to cry over lost toothpaste to begin with.

**Author's Note:**

> This work is dedicated to my friend who passed away yesterday from leukemia. I've never dealt with the death of someone so close to me before and writing this actually helped me deal with it a little bit better. Rest in peace, friend, you'll be missed.


End file.
